


Helping Hand

by My_Best_Gal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Horny Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Best_Gal/pseuds/My_Best_Gal
Summary: Tony thinks Steve is hurt.  Steve is hurt but not the way Tony thinks.  Tony helps.





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Never written or posted anything like this, as mortified as Steve, be gentle!

Tony knocks on the door and calls Steve’s name.  He knows he’s in there, he can hear shuffling movements and obviously Steve knows that Jarvis can confirm his presence so there’s really no point in ignoring his friend.

“Steve, I’m worried.  Are you hurt?”

Again no answer.

“Ok, I’m letting myself in unless you tell me not to…” and Tony turns the handle, surprised that it isn’t actually locked.  There’s what sounds like a sharp intake of breath and the rustling of fabric but neither sound is an explicit no and nor do they decrease Tony’s fear that Steve is trying to tend to his own injuries so he strides in and pushes the door closed behind him.  Steve is sitting on the bed with his back to the door, a towel loosely around his hips and hunched over on himself. 

“Dammit, Steve, how bad is it?” 

Tony is already making his way around the bed and in one fluid movement he crouches with a hand on the Captain’s knee.  The only way to deal with a hurting, prideful Rogers is to power through, get in his space and brook no arguments.  This clearly isn’t quite what Tony thought though.  Yes Steve is _definitely_ in pain.  But that’s about the only certainty Tony is working with right now.  Steve won’t meet his eyes which is odd.  Cap often seems almost embarrassed to be injured… as if he thinks he should be quick enough and strong enough to escape battles unscathed.  Tony knows Steve’s also uncomfortable having attention on him and asking for help but they’re pretty close now.  Once Tony’s forced his way into Steve’s personal space and taken charge of treatment Steve normally lets him with a rueful smile or if the pain is truly unbearable he might look away, might squeeze his eyes shut and curse and dash away a tear but he isn’t ever ashamed of it.  Just a bit wary of being a burden.

Tony lets his eyes roam Steve’s body, there’s some bruising across his chest but if that was anything serious he wouldn’t have got out of the suit.  His neck looks fine, his shoulders, his stomach… being a gentleman Tony skips the towel covered portion… legs seem fine, knees at a completely natural angle… there’s seemingly nothing wrong here.  Despite himself Tony lets his eyes wander back up and that’s when he realises that Steve has one had under the towel and is holding himself protectively.  But given that the towel seems to have been a halfhearted measure of decency and that Steve is frankly _huge_ it doesn’t hide the fact that he is incredibly and evidently painfully hard.  The tip emerges by Steve’s forearm and it looks red and angry and Tony’s brain doesn’t get any further before Steve tries to pull the towel more fully over himself, abruptly giving up with what sounds horrifyingly like a sob and covering his eyes with his spare hand instead.

Tony’s on his feet immediately and moves back to the other side of the bed where he sits down heavily, all the breath gusting out of him.

“Shit, Steve, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…   I thought you were hurt!”

When he finally answers Steve sounds wretched.

“I can’t…. it won’t…”

“Well give it some time, Winghead.  None of us are strangers to a little misplaced battle adrenaline…”

He’s cut off by another sob and he turns halfway back towards Steve with a leg tucked under himself to rest a hand between his friend’s shoulder blades.

“It’s been days.”

Huh?

“You can’t mean… like that for days??!!”

The strain makes Steve’s voice tremble as he fumbles for an explanation.

“I don’t know why.  It’s not a serum thing, it’s not a reaction to anything as far as I can tell, I’ve tried ignoring it, I’ve tried… _not_ ignoring it… I can’t go back out to fight again, it _hurts_ Tony but I can’t exactly tell Fury…”

He can hardly force words out between the pain and how mortified he is and Tony cuts him off by turning around fully and kneeling behind him with his palms on his shoulders.  This stops the awkward flow of words but sends a fine tremor through Steve.

“OK, you need to relax.  Have you read all of the research on the serum?”

“No,” Steve grits out, “but I’m pretty sure I’d have noticed before now if weeklong boners were a thing.”

Tony chuckles.  “In that star-spangled outfit we’d _all_  have noticed champ,” he says as he starts kneading the tense man’s shoulders, “but there’s some stuff in there about raised levels of Cortisol… to maintain battle readiness as it were the body self regulates at a high level of tension once the fight or flight response has been triggered and may need intervention to bring it down.  Have you ever found yourself unable to sleep for extended periods after a stressful situation?  Or with muscle cramps that won’t quit?”

“Yeah but once I relax it eases up.”

“And how do you relax?”

Steve actually manages a weak snort at that.  “Well… “

“OK, so this makes sense… your problem here is that your normal treatment plan has been triggered as the stress response.  You just need to find another way to relax.  And judging by the lowered tension since I put my hands on you, you’re touch starved.”

Steve stiffens again is if he’s just noticed that he was starting to relax.  He curses under his breath and moves his hand away from himself as if he’d been burned.

“Yeah,” he almost whispers, “and that means that an innocent touch can sometimes…” he trails off again and swipes his hand under his nose whilst breathing heavily through his mouth.  Tony’s heart breaks for him.  The guy’s so horny he’s in pain and so embarrassed he’s honest to god on the verge of tears.

“Sounds like it should be easy enough to kill two birds with one stone then,” he says warmly and deliberately runs his thumbs up the sides of Steve’s neck.  A full body shudder goes through Steve and a moan turns into another sob as he leans forward and buries his face in his hands.

“Right, here’s the plan.”  Tony has stopped moving but has very deliberately kept touching Steve’s body to ground him and assure him that he is quite literally in safe hands.

“I know this is awful for you.  I know you’re embarrassed and would rather deal with this yourself but you’re in pain and I can help.  Please let me.  I won’t touch you anywhere you’re uncomfortable with, you can take care of the serious business, I won’t move from behind you so I won’t see your face or your… anything… just let’s take you down to below a five on the stress-meter if nothing else OK?”

Steve takes the kind of breath that usually pre-empts charging into enemy territory and sits up.

“Atta boy, now hands on the bed.”

And bless him Steve does as he’s told.

Tony picks up where he left off, pulling the muscles of Steve’s shoulders and releasing them but this time he deliberately runs his thumbs up his neck on every other squeeze and after a couple of minutes he runs them even further so that he just catches the other man’s earlobes.  This earns him a stifled noise and Steve’s head tipped back towards him so he takes advantage and slides his hands forwards on the next pass and over the clavicles till they rest lightly on Steve’s throat.  This is a potentially risky move on a trained soldier but Steve exhales gustily and knocks back into Tony as his hips temporarily rise from the bed.  Tony runs his hands one after another up Steve’s neck to cup his chin and with one hand still lightly on his throat he sweeps the other down his chest and keeps going all the way down to his stomach, feeling all of the muscles flutter.  He leaves both hands where they are and just breathes for a few beats trusting Steve’s hypersensitivity to do some of the work, which it does.  After five or six breaths Steve arches and makes a strangled mewling noise before returning to his seated position.  Tony still doesn’t move and in a few more breaths Steve starts panting.  This ought to be over incredibly quickly the way he’s responding but Tony is mindful of the fact that if Steve has had this problem for a few days then he must surely have got himself pretty close a few times?  He’s not going to rush him.  He slides both hands around to the back again and nudges Steve forward so that he’s hunched over, not unlike his position when Tony arrived but still with his hands out to the sides and now with his head hanging low, neck relaxed.

Tony sets to work across his shoulder blades and then down, thumbs in the dip of Steve’s spine and fingers skating down his flanks, firm enough not to be ticklish.  When he gets to the towel he pulls it open without touching Steve and leaves it bunched on the bed before putting his hands back on Steves hips and sliding all the way down the outside of his thighs, then back up the front of his thighs before resting them both on his stomach.  Again he waits Steve out, anticipation seems to be his friend and as they breathe together Steve squirms on the spot.  Tony slides one hand across so that his arm is bracing Steve and drifts the other up to his chest again, ghosting against a nipple and garnering a long moan.  Steve stiffens again in embarrassment but Tony doesn’t give him time to worry about it, pulling him gently back again so he’s resting against Tony’s chest.  With one arm still locked around Steve’s middle he circles the other to thumb one nipple, then the other, then cup Steve’s throat.  Steve jerks with each motion now, little thrusts into the air and his cock slaps against Tony’s arm.  Worried that that might be too intimate for Steve, Tony slips his arm free and lays both of his hands on the tops of Steve’s thighs.  _So_ slowly he slides them inwards between Steve’s legs so that his knuckles nearly meet.  Steve is making one continuous whine now and if he’s embarrassed he’s too far gone to reel himself in.  Tony pushes his legs further apart and runs his hands up and down Steve’s shaking thighs, never quite touching him _there_ but so close as to be torturous.  Steve is a mess.  He’s shaking from head to foot and when Tony raises an arm across his chest to steady him he releases his iron grip of the bed to grip onto his friend’s arm.

His other hand moves to his cock and starts to pump frantically.  A few seconds pass and Tony worries that this is how it’s ended before, in frustration and pain… Steve certainly can’t keep up that pace, Tony had promised not to look but between the way Steve has arched back into him and his sheer size Tony can’t help but see the slide of his angry red cock.  At least all the touching has given him plenty of natural lube to ease the way, his abs and stomach are glistening with precum.  But Steve needs to come _NOW_ so hoping he’s not ruining a friendship Tony runs his nails lightly up Steve’s balls at the same time as he pinches a nipple.  Every single muscle in Steve’s body goes taut as a bowstring and he seems to hover there so Tony uses his only other available resource and bites his earlobe.

The noise Steve makes as he comes is like he’s been punched.  And it seems to go on forever.  He arches again and again and again until he’s dry sobbing and trembling all over.  He sags back into Tony with his eyes squeezed tight shut, through relief or shame is unclear.  He doesn’t look like he’s got an ounce of strength left so Tony pulls him backwards and hauls him onto the bed properly.  Embarrassment be damned, Steve just came like a freight train in Tony’s arms so he can learn to live with being carefully wiped down with the towel and tucked into bed.

“Afraid I’ve got something else to take care of now…” Tony mutters, making sure he’s got Steve’s attention in case he wants to object before he unzips his jeans and pulls out his achingly hard cock.  Steve watches lazily as Tony pulls his Tshirt up and pumps his cock half a dozen times.

“I’m only human and that was hotter than hell’” he grunts out.  Steve holds out a hand beckoning him closer to the bed and when Tony approaches he slides a warm hand up under his Tshirt and over the scar in his chest.  It’s a surprisingly tender gesture but Tony is so turned on that the moment skin met skin he was a goner and he spills all over his hand, gripping Steve’s arm with the other.

He borrows the towel and straightens himself up, giving Steve a cheeky wink.

“OK, I’ve seen yours, you’ve seen mine, we can all move on with our lives,” he grins.  Steve looks a little bit lost and bewildered so Tony kisses him on the cheek and tousles his hair, making sure Steve can meet his eye before he tucks him in and turns the lights off on his way out. 


End file.
